


happy birthday, kokochan

by seoryoungs (inmylife)



Category: Cherry Bullet (Girl Group)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/seoryoungs
Summary: Kokoro's birthday prank has an unexpected consequence... a cuddle pile.





	happy birthday, kokochan

**Author's Note:**

> * i didn't tag remi because we don't know her real name yet - i'll tag her when we do!  
> * katou is a more precise romanization of kato/katō, kokoro's family name!

As soon as the cameras are off, Kokoro cries. 

"Koko-chan," whispers Mao worriedly. "Are you okay?" 

"She's embarrassed," Remi murmurs to the younger. "And scared." 

Mao blanches and pulls Bora and Haeyoon over to where the three Japanese girls had been crouched, in a corner of their dorm, half-hidden behind the rack where they keep the school uniforms. 

"Come here, sweetie," Haeyoon comforts her, pulling Kokoro close to her chest. "It was just for the cameras. You know we wouldn't let anyone really say anything bad about you." 

Kokoro looks down, seeming almost ashamed. "Haeyoon unnie, I thought... I really thought it was true." 

"I know you did, sweetie." Haeyoon begins to pet her hair with one hand while gesturing urgently for Remi to fetch Kyungjoo with the other. "But you're so talented. Our Kokochan. You did so well today with Bora." 

"Haeyoon unnie is right," Bora adds, sitting crosslegged next to them. "I looked so nice and it was all thanks to your makeup skills." 

"But I still feel so bad," Kokoro stammers out. "And you really didn't need to get me a cake..." 

"We would do anything for you," Mao tells her in Japanese. 

"Alright everyone!" Haeyoon yells. "This is what we are going to do. We are going to push the beds together in the small bedroom and we are going to cuddle our Kokochan until she's happy." 

"Hear hear!" responds Jiwon.

"I'll move the beds." Remi scurries away. Yuju laughs and follows after her - no way Remi can move the bunk beds by herself. She's a sweet girl, though. She'd try. 

Chaerin takes Kokoro's hand on the way to the bedroom. "Unnie's makeup was so well done today," she says. "I think you did better than LinLin-ie." 

Tzuting scowls. "You're mean. But Koko-unnie did good too." 

Kokoro smiles, and then so does Tzuting, and then Chaerin is screaming "oh, how cute!" for the rest of the dorm to hear and Bora comes rushing over because if it's cute they're talking about she doesn't want to be left out. And then they're in the bedroom and Mao either fake-trips or trips for real (you never know with her) and knocks Kokoro directly onto the mattress. Yuju laughs at them and promptly hops into the bed right next to them. And Haeyoon smothers Kokoro in kisses and at one point Mirae starts tickling Jiwon and Jiwon yells at her. 

And Kokoro feels better. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and kinda too short but thats ok i guess
> 
> find me on twitter @kangsyejin
> 
> please anticipate cherry bullet's upcoming debut!


End file.
